A Thin Border
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: Perfect Cell is planning to hold the Cell Games in Gensokyo. The ladies of Gensokyo and the Z Fighters must team up to fight this new threat, for the sake of Gensokyo!
1. Perfect Cell

**To tell you the truth, I was a bit excited to write this, so the one I posted was just a draft. This one is much better and almost twice as long :D I have a better insight of what I'm doing too. Well, please review after you read :D**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Cirno flew around Misty Lake with her friends Daiyousei, Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia. The gang was always up to something, and that something usually wasn't good. The ice fairy grinned, and flew toward Hakurei Shrine. "Cirno, you know what would happen if we get caught, r-right?" Dayousei stuttered.

"I do, and of course we won't get caught!" Cirno huffed, and they grabbed a bucket and Cirno put a pound of ice in it. Since it was so warm, it nearly melted instantly. They set up the old door trick in the shrine house, and hid behind the bushes.

"Shh!" Mystia hushed everyone, since they were giggling. Then someone came out of the shrine house. They suddenly realized that it wasn't Reimu, because she was sitting by a coffee table inside.

The girl closed her eyes as she got drenched with Luke-warm water. "Why me?" she yelled. "Cirno, I'm going to get you!" Behind that girl, Reimu was snickering.

"We got the wrong one, guys, let's scram." Daiyousei whispered. The youkai fluttered away, and the drenched girl was offered a towel by a still snickering Reimu.

"She let us get away, what a nice girl~" Rumia commented.

"We were never seen in the first place, how could she _let_ us go in the first place?" Cirno asked.

"She's really fast so she could easily catch up to us." Rumia explained.

"What youkai is she, a tengu?" Mystia asked Rumia, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, I don't know everything."

"That was a pretty scary reaction though." Mystia noted.

"Why'd she have to come out first…?" Cirno pouted.

"Reimu would've probably been worse, you know." Wriggle piped up.

"With that reaction, I doubt it." Cirno winced when she bumped into something hard, like armor. She was pulled back by her friends. "Wow, who is this guy?"

"I'm Perfect Cell." He introduced. "I've seemed to cross some sort of border, not many people fly from where I'm from."

"You certainly don't look perfect." Cirno commented.

"Cirno!" Dayousei panicked.

"What?" Cirno asked.

"We should just leave this guy alone."

"Leave him alone? I don't think so. He just got in my way." Cirno grinned. "Hey, Perfect Cell, you know danmaku, right?"

"Bless you." Cell said, thinking that she sneezed when she said Danmaku. Cirno raised an eyebrow.

"Cirno-chan, this guy is out of our league."

"So was Marisa, yet I've beaten her once." Cirno grinned. "I'm the strongest in Gensokyo, remember?"

"I can already tell that you aren't the strongest." Cell smirked. "I can beat you in less than a minute."

"Are you calling me weak, Mr. Not-So-Perfect-Cell?" Cirno chuckled. "Well then, take this! Spell card, Snow Sign: Hail Storm!" Icicles formed around her rapidly and fell. Soon it became a dense dodging pattern. Cirno laughed, noticing that he wasn't moving at all. "Well Cell, have you had enough of my… wrath…?"

The ice fairy was cut off after a purple laser shot right through her chest. Of course no one could see it but Cell, yet Cirno did feel the wrath of Frieza's attack. "CIRNO!" Dayousei, Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia yelled. Daiyousei caught Cirno and softly lay her down on the grass. Cell strolled up to the mischievous youkai. "So, _that's_ the strongest?" He smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Daiyousei asked Cell with tears in her eyes.

"I killed her." Cell answered. "She got in my way. I hope you all don't make the same mistakes. Of course, I could kill all of you right now." Their eyes widened. "But I'm on a hiatus right now." Cell grinned at their relieved faces. "I am going to leave now, things are getting boring here."

Cell flew off into the distance, and Daiyousei and the others looked at Cirno. "What… an… idiot…" She muttered. "Two dumb things in one day."

"Daiyousei, remember that she can come back to life." Rumia reminded.

"True…" Daiyousei wiped her eyes. "But what she did was still really stupid…"

* * *

"Honestly! It's always me that goes through those pranks." Yuki said while wiping her face with a towel. "I'm getting tired of them."

"It's really funny though, because I know that those were meant for me." Reimu snickered.

"If you keep it up, I can beat you to a pulp." Yuki threatened, forming a fist.

"Yeah, sure." Reimu shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel like fighting right now. Why are you here anyway? Doesn't Youmu need someone to bother her?"

Yuki shook her head. "I've already visited her yesterday." She narrowed her eyes. "And besides, am I really that annoying?"

"I just would rather be alone." Reimu sighed.

"Because being alone is just so much fun." Yuki said sarcastically.

"You've got it." Reimu sipped the last of her tea, and was about to go outside when Yuki stopped her. "What is it?"

"I feel people coming."

"Is it Cirno and her gang? Coming back to apologize I suppose… but they don't even do that." Reimu muttered.

"It's not them… I feel Goku's _Chi_, Vegeta's _Chi_, and… my own." Yuki explained. "There are others, but you don't know them." Yuki looked at the paper door. "It's just underneath the gate."

"Why say _it_ Yuki? They are your friends, right? Then by all means, be a good hostess and greet them." Reimu said.

"But I feel my own _Chi_, remember? It's weird." Yuki walked in front of Reimu. "Stay behind me." Reimu sighed, and Yuki slid the paper door open. There, underneath the shrine gate, was a bug-like creature with humanoid features. Reimu made a face, but stayed on Yuki's heels.

The creature saw them, and phased out of view. Yuki raised her guard. "Where'd it go?!" Reimu asked. She flinched when the creature fazed right in front of Yuki.

"So, I guess that you are Yuki? I'm glad we finally get to meet in person." It smirked.

"What are you?" Yuki stammered. "Why do you have so many familiar _Chi_'s?"

"I'm Perfect Cell, created by Dr. Gero's computer." It explained.

"Dr. Gero? He's that scientist from the red ribbon army, right?" Yuki asked. She remembered watching Goku infiltrate the red ribbon army headquarters. "He… escaped?"

"He created microbes, which collected the cells of people. Not just anyone though. They collected cells from the people that Son Goku fought." It grinned. "The computer was about to finish, but then it got lucky when none other than Frieza and his father landed on Earth."

"Who's Freezer?" Yuki asked.

The creature gaped at her. "You are a Saiyan, you should know!"

"Sorry, I never encountered this Freezer."

"Well, that doesn't change anything." The creature shrugged his shoulders. "I am in a truce with Son Goku right now, so I am not supposed to kill anyone for a few days." The creature backed up a couple feet. "I'm holding a tournament, and would like you to enter so that I may kill you then."

"You are insane!" Reimu said. Yuki was about to interrupt, but Reimu stopped her. "A tournament? Please." Reimu raised a paper card. "I bet you've never encountered _this _Cell! Spell Card: Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!" Five orbs circled her, each a different color and overwhelming power. She sent all of them right at Cell, who seemed to take it head on. After the smoke disappeared, Cell was also gone. Reimu breathed a sigh of relief, but Yuki's eyes widened. "What is it, Yuki? I beat him." Yuki shook her head.

"Does everyone here use these… spell cards?" Cell asked. Reimu nearly turned around to face Cell, but he raised a hand and hit the bottom of her neck. Before Reimu fell, Cell caught the back of her dress. Yuki just watched with wide eyes. Her friend was still alive, but barely. Cell grinned, and tossed Reimu to the ground. "Are you going to fight me now? Or wait until the tournament?"

"You are sick, you know that?" Yuki threatened. "First a bucket of water, now a severely injured shrine maiden. You, Cell, have just ruined my day. I've been holding back on my anger lately!" Yuki screamed as she raised her _Chi_, a golden aura encircled her and her hair flashed blonde. Her turquoise eyes glared at Cell.

Who was… clapping…? "Nice performance. That won't be enough for me though."

"Yeah right!" Yuki phased in front of Cell, and punched him in the gut. Cell keeled over, grinned and grabbed her wrist. Cell's grip tightened and crushed the bones in her hand. Yuki gasped, brought her other arm around and elbowed Cell's arm. It released the grip, but it would still hurt to use her hand.

Perfect Cell phased in front of Yuki, and kicked her on her side. Yuki coughed up some blood, and was smashed to the ground. The Saiyan slowly stood up and gathered _Chi_ in both of her hands. She winced at the use of her broken hand, but ignored the pain and shot a volley of _Chi_ right at Cell.

At the overuse of her energy, Yuki collapsed, and felt that Cell was approaching her in the crater that she was in. "In three days Yuki, my games will be held. Get stronger, gather forces or whatever." Yuki's hair and eyes turned normal. Her aura disappeared. "You are foolish for taking me on like that, just like that ice fairy." Yuki realized that he was talking about Cirno. She couldn't stand being compared to Cirno.

Suddenly Cell flew off to who knows where. But she did know that she was picked up by someone and now flying. Yuki was too weak to figure out who it was though. Her day was just getting worse and worse.


	2. The Plan

**So, how about that, another chapter~ who is it that picked up Yuki and Reimu? Please review when you're finished reading!**

**I got Ten Desires working, apparently I suck at that one too... :(**

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

When Yuki's eyes finally opened, she was surprised to see two blonde magicians right at her face. They both had a worried look on them, but they were relieved when Yuki woke up. Yuki could tell. "Alice? Marisa?" Yuki asked. "What's going on…? Where am I…?"

Marisa grinned. "You sure recovered quick ze. You are in Eintei right now." The witch explained. "I was visiting the shrine, and I saw you and Reimu unconscious, so I automatically brought you two here."

"I helped too, you know." Alice reminded.

"Oh, yeah da ze."

"How long was I out?" Yuki asked, still a little dazed.

"Just for a day. You sure recovered quickly." Alice said. "However… Reimu is still out."

"That fool… she attacked Cell…" Yuki's fists tightened. She was beginning to remember things again.

"Who's Cell…?" Alice asked, and Marisa helped prop Yuki up. Yuki noticed that she was wrapped up in gauzes, and pulled up the covers to hide it. The girls watched Yuki with an amused expression.

"It is a strange creature; it has all sorts of cells in it, including mine." Yuki explained. "It is really strong, I can't beat it alone."

Alice and Marisa stared at Yuki. "Hey, what about that Goku and Vegeta?" Marisa asked. "Those two are pretty strong." Marisa grinned. "Meiling is pretty good at martial arts too, da ze."

Yuki stared at Marisa, and switched glances with Alice. "All right, it's decided then!" Marisa announced.

"Wait Marisa, we haven't decided anything yet!" Alice said.

"Silly Alice, haven't you been paying attention ze?" Marisa grinned.

"You are losing me too, Marisa." Yuki admitted.

"You guys are so simple-minded. We are going to gather fighters to stop this Cell guy!" Marisa explained.

"We have two days until the tournament." Yuki said. "I suggest we don't confront him until then."

"Right, so we have two days to gather forces." Alice said. "I get it now."

"All right, where is my gi?" Yuki asked, and struggling to get out of bed. She tossed the covers, and used the wall for support. Hourai led her to her gi, and Yuki proceeded to put it on, her arms felt weak.

"Yuki, are you sure you are all right?" Alice asked once Yuki had her gi on. They quickly jogged over to where Yuki was to stop her from falling.

"I can stand this." Yuki admitted.

"Maybe someone should go with you to support you." Alice suggested.

"All right. Alice, could you come with me?" Yuki asked, Alice nodded, and put Yuki's arm around her shoulder. "We've got no time to waste. Marisa, go and gather the strongest members of Gensokyo." Marisa nodded and grabbed her broom. Alice grabbed Shanghai, and waved to Hourai.

Then a bunny came into the room, it was Reisen. She was utterly shocked to see Marisa rushing up to her, and Yuki and Alice suddenly disappearing. "Ah, Reisen! Could you watch Reimu and let me know when she wakes up? Thanks!" Marisa jumped onto her broom and flew out of the room.

"Uh… sure…" Reisen muttered after she left, and she sat in a stool by Reimu's bed. "Ah, why am I doing this again?" Then she looked at Reimu, who had a soft expression on her face even though her neck was broken. "Poor Reimu, I wonder who would've done this?" Then she cautiously stared at Alice's Hourai doll.

* * *

Alice and Yuki found themselves in front of a house in Mt. Paozu. Alice let go of Shanghai and let it float around. "Where are we?" Alice asked. "What a cute house."

"We are in Mt. Paozu, in front of Goku's home."

"Where is he? Is he in the house?" Alice asked, but Yuki shook her head, and began walking towards the direction of Goku's _Chi_. They both came across two Super Saiyans, one much taller than the other. They were sparring with each other. Beside them was a younger version of kami. In fact, he was the first to notice Alice and Yuki.

"Yuki, what happened?" He asked. The two Super Saiyans stopped sparring, and noticed Yuki and Alice as well. Goku's eyes widened at Yuki's physical state. They all rushed up to the two girls.

Yuki panted a little, and was struggling to recover. "I need your help, Son Goku." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what you need is a senzu bean."

"I'm fine." Yuki said. "But Gensokyo isn't."

"What's happened?" Goku asked.

"Something crossed Gensokyo's border, it calls itself Perfect Cell." Yuki explained, and their eyes widened.

"What? That can't be possible!" The namek said. "Well no wonder why I couldn't sense him anywhere."

"Cell and I fought. I look better than I did yesterday, honestly." Yuki continued.

"You are lucky he didn't kill you, Yuki." Goku said.

"I know." Yuki nodded. "But he incapacitated Reimu, so I got angry."

Goku grit his teeth. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"You tell everyone what's going on," Yuki explained. "I will consult with Yukari."

"I can't help but notice," Alice began, "Your hair was dark earlier. How come it's blonde now?"

"We are Super Saiyans, Alice." Goku explained. "You should know, you've seen Yuki like this before."

"Oh, yeah…" Alice scratched the back of her head.

"I can't believe you asked that just now…" Yuki muttered. She realized what they were doing. Yukari had told her to do it for a couple days, she learned a lot of self-control then. "Well, I'll see you all at the Cell Games."

"Wait, Yuki." The namek started. "Have a senzu bean." He tossed Yuki a bean, and she automatically ate it, feeling revived.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." Yuki grinned.

"Um, Yuki was it?" The boy asked, and Yuki nodded. "Cell made an arena already. What is he going to do? Make another one?"

"I assume so." Yuki answered. "Unless I convince Yukari to gap Cell back here, then I suppose the games will be held in Gensokyo." Yuki's fists tightened. "Well, I best be off. See you in a couple days." Yuki grinned. "Just meet at Cell's arena, since there may be other people who might want to compete." Yuki raised two fingers to her temples.

"Um… tell Vegeta I said hi, ok?" Alice suddenly said, gripped Yuki's shoulder, and held on to Shanghai.

"Yuki, wait!" Goku said a moment too late, for she was already gone. "I was going to tell her about the time chamber."

"She knows already." Piccolo said, and both Goku and Gohan looked at him. "She's survived a day in there, the same amount of time you two spent in there. It took her a couple days to recover though." Piccolo explained. "The place drove her crazy."

They all stared at where Alice and Yuki were. "Well, let's take a break and eat, I'm hungry." Goku announced.


	3. The Culprit?

**I can't believe that this story isn't getting as many views as Mysterious Void did. Ah well, I'll still update it. I enjoy writing it :)**

**Anyways Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. Is Yukari the culprit again? **

* * *

Alice and Yuki reappeared in front of Yukari's mansion in the netherworld. "So you really are going to do it?" Alice asked.

Yuki nodded, and barged through the door. "W-wait, we can't just do that!" Alice stuttered.

"Actually I can, I live here remember?" Yuki reminded.

"Hmm…" Alice started. She just followed Yuki into a dark bedroom with a king-sized bed. In it was a sleeping Yukari, whether she was aware or unaware of what's going on Yuki and Alice had no clue. "Looks like she's sleeping. We could see her tomorrow." Alice suggested. Yuki ignored her and walked by Yukari's bed.

Yuki hesitated. "Mom, wake up." At that instant, Yukari's eyes opened, and saw a blushing Yuki. Yukari grinned.

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"I realized that." Yuki crossed her arms over her chest. "But how can you be sleeping at a time like this? Surely you must know what is going on."

A moment passed with Yukari thinking. "Yes I do, and I want no part of it."

"You mean…?" Alice began.

"I haven't done anything, or will do anything. It's up to you guys." Yukari rolled to the other side, and Yuki just floated to that side so she can make eye contact with Yukari.

"Mom, could you do something for me then?" Yuki asked, and Yukari grinned again when Yuki called her _mom_.

"I guess."

"That creature is holding a tournament, before he slipped into Gensokyo he already had an arena." Yuki explained.

"So?" Yukari asked. "What do I have to do with that?"

"You know where that is right?" Yuki asked, and Yukari nodded. "In two days, open a gap there. Some people might've planned to fight in the tournament. You know, like some world champ that the people idolize."

Yukari smirked. "And you also want me to broadcast it in the outside world too?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't care about that part, just make sure to create that gap, ok?"

"Why don't you use Instant Transmission?" Yukari asked.

"For all of those people? I don't think I can do that." Yuki shrugged. "Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Yukari snapped.

"Could you get me a gravity chamber that goes up to 100x Earth's gravity?" Yuki asked, and Yukari just stared at her.

"Why?" Yukari asked. "It's not like you need it."

"It would help." Yuki grinned, and floated back to Alice. "See you mom, remember to create that gap in two days."

"Whatever." Yukari shrugged, and fell asleep. That was when Yuki and Alice disappeared, and reappeared in front of the shrine.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice said. "It was weird hearing Yukari being called a mom especially…" She shivered.

"It was the only way to get her talking." Yuki shrugged. "I can't believe that this has nothing to do with her though."

Marisa jumped off of her broom and landed right in front of Yuki and Alice, making Alice jump but Yuki unimpressed. "Yo, da ze." Marisa grinned. "Oh, Yuki you look much better than before."

"She had some sort of healing bean." Alice explained.

Marisa laughed, slapping Yuki in the back. "A _bean_?"

"It works better than anything Eirin would've given me." Yuki muttered.

"But still, a bean? That's hilarious ze! What is it called?" Marisa laughed.

"A… senzu bean…" Yuki answered, and Marisa laughed harder. Alice and Yuki raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't get it, why is it funny?"

After a long time, Marisa calmed down, and wiped tears. "Aha, a senzu bean. That's hilarious." She breathed. "You guys are no fun…"

Yuki coughed. "Marisa, how did recruiting go?"

Marisa grinned. "Fantastic! I didn't encounter that guy once."

"Ah, that's good I guess." Yuki said. "Who'd you go to?"

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion, Palace of the Earth Spirits, Makai, Heaven, and youkai mountain."

"Uh, hold on. You went to heaven?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, to ask a certain celestial. Since she is always bored, she said yes!" Marisa grinned. "Oh, of course Moukou is also in for it."

"We could always use an immortal like her." Yuki agreed. "I am not sure that Kaguya would be into a fight like this. Moukou likes to get dirty."

The girls nodded in agreement. "Well, this will get interesting… hey, what's that?" Marisa asked, pointing at something circular by the shrine, and had the words _Capsule Corp._ on the front.

"Oh, Yukari actually did it." Yuki grinned. "Well, I don't want to keep you two, so I'm going to go train now." Yuki gave them a thumbs up, and jogged toward the gravity chamber.

Alice sighed. "I hope she doesn't kill herself in there."

"She won't." Marisa grinned. "She's the strongest woman we know."

Alice nodded. "But one time, she told me about something called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber." She explained. "You could spend a year in there, but a day out here."

"Wow…that seems impossible." Marisa said.

"There is nothing in there, except living quarters and the door to get back to this dimension." Alice continued. "She told me that the air is thin, the area could burst into flames one moment or be as cold as… well…Cirno." Alice stared at the chamber Yuki just let herself in. "On times when it is neither flame nor snow, it's just nothing. White space, all the eye can see."

"Wow, Alice. You act as if _you've_ been in this chamber." Marisa mused.

Alice shook her head. "No, I would never survive in there." She sighed. "She just told me every detail. That place must've scarred her."

Marisa looked at where Yuki was. "If such a place could do that to a strong girl like her, I wonder what would happen to me…?"

Alice and Marisa sat in front of the shrine donation box for a good rest of the day. The sun was nearly behind the mountains, and Alice was nearly asleep on Marisa's shoulder. Marisa's eyes were drooping herself. All this time Marisa wondered if she'd ever be a match for this Cell guy. _If he's ever too much for me… I'd just use Master Spark._ She thought.

Then that gave her an idea, which caused her to jump up and have Alice bluntly fall over. However, Alice was still asleep. All throughout the night the shrine was quieter with Marisa gone. Inside the machine, Yuki was in her Super Saiyan 2 state, struggling to keep up with the gravity. _I'll train all day; and then rest on my last day._ Yuki thought to herself. _It will be worth it._


	4. Sanae Kotiya

**Here is another chapter for you folks :D What is Marisa's idea? What is Sanae up to? Remember to Review :D**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Marisa flew over ten feet high sunflowers. She'd forgotten to recruit one person. Although she doesn't necessarily want to, Gensokyo could use her strength. _Where is she…?_ Marisa thought. "Oh, Marisa… what a pleasant surprise."

Marisa turned her broom around, to see a green haired woman with a red plaid dress, with red eyes and an umbrella. "Yuka." Marisa greeted.

"What brings you here on this fine morning?" Yuka asked.

"Well, we could use your help to defend Gensokyo, the day after tomorrow." Marisa said. "We'd meet at the shrine first."

"Hakurei shrine?" Yuka asked.

"Yes." Marisa nodded.

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Yuka said. "Is there anything else?"

Marisa thought for a moment. "Nope." Marisa shook her head and flew off. "See you in a couple days, Yuka."

"Oh my, already assuming that I'm going." Yuka chuckled.

Marisa flew back to the shrine, and noticed that Alice wasn't there anymore. Yuki was still in the gravity chamber… The magician strolled over to the window of the chamber, and saw a blonde Yuki that had lightning protruding from her body. She was doing one-arm pushups, something Marisa would never be able to do.

Then Yuki somersaulted into the air, fired a _Kamehameha_ wave, and tried to dodge it when it came around. Marisa was surprised that she didn't dodge it. After she couldn't watch Yuki torture herself anymore, Marisa decided to see how Reimu was doing in Eintei and flew off into the sky.

* * *

A green-haired shrine maiden was flying down youkai mountain, and intended to visit the Hakurei shrine. Marisa had told her, Kanako, and Suwako about some guy named Cell. Kanako seemed interested, but Suwako thought Marisa was lying.

Sanae was also interested. So were a couple tengu that just happened to overhear the conversation. After she left youkai mountain, she saw a strange platform with pointed columns on each corner. She noticed a dot in the middle. Then she remembered Marisa's words. _Don't confront him until the tournament day._

She stared at the dot for a moment, and decided to fly down to meet it. The dot grew bigger and bigger, and formed a bug creature with humanoid features. Sanae's eyes widened, and when it turned to see her, she gasped. Cell grinned. "What are you doing here? The tournament is in a couple of days." Sanae couldn't speak, her mouth was agape. "Would you like a warm-up?" It suggested.

Sanae composed herself. "No." She answered. "I was just wondering what you looked like, that's all."

Cell narrowed its eyes. "So be it."

The shrine maiden cautiously left the stage and flew toward the direction of the Hakurei shrine. _That was scary…_ Sanae admitted to herself. _I don't know what I'll be able to do at this tournament…_ Then she grinned. _I could create miracles for everyone… maybe I should go._

When Sanae reached the shrine, she saw Yuki stumble out of some sort of circular space pod. Her clothes were ripped, and she had bruises all over. Yuki stumbled to the shrine steps, and Sanae strolled over to Yuki, who was panting heavily. "Sanae… what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Forget about me." Sanae shook her head. "What did you do?"

"I trained in 100x Earth's gravity." Yuki breathed. "All throughout the night and half of today."

"That would've crushed a normal person's bones, you know." Sanae said, and Yuki nodded.

"But, I'm not normal, remember?"

"Neither am I." Sanae said.

"But I'm not _human." _Yuki corrected_. "_Anyways, I need to get some clothes."

Suddenly, Yuki disappeared. This shocked Sanae a bit. After a few minutes, Yuki came back good as new. "Boy, I sure feel light." Yuki grinned. She was in a light blue ruffle dress that had ghostly patterns, and had a navy blue bow that held her hair up.

"So Sanae, why _are_ you here again?" Yuki asked, sitting by the green shrine maiden.

"I just wanted to come and visit, that's all." Sanae said. "I also saw Cell."

"What, you went to see it?" Yuki asked. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see what he was like. He didn't even try to kill me." Sanae said. "He did ask for a warm-up though." Yuki's eyes widened. "I mean, not that I actually did!" Sanae quickly explained, and Yuki relaxed.

"Don't tangle with Cell, ok?" Yuki asked. "Avoid him until the tournament. Which is in a day and a half."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sanae agreed. "By the way, where is Reimu?"

"She's in Eintei recovering." Yuki answered.

"Recovering, from what? Was she sick?" Sanae asked.

"Cell incapacitated her." Yuki bluntly explained. "It broke her neck."

"Are you serious…?" Sanae asked. "Cell did that to Reimu?"

Yuki nodded. "Right in front of me."

"Wow, must've been rough. Poor Reimu though." Sanae said.

"Let's go see how Reimu is doing." Yuki suggested, and floated into the air. "I'll go slow, so we can fly together."

"Ok." Sanae nodded, and floated into the air and into the direction of Eintei.


	5. Hot Spring

**Welp, this is just a filler chapter. Enjoy, read and review please :)**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

Sanae and Yuki flew through Eintei, with nothing to talk about, and Reisen taking the lead. What they knew about Eintei, was that everything looked the same. The same hallways over and over, and the same doors. No doubt one of the two girls would get lost. It really was a good thing that Reisen was there.

After many turns and doors, Reisen finally opened the room where Reimu was. Sanae and Yuki were relieved to see Reimu up and about, and they were surprised that Marisa was there too. They waved to each other, and met in the middle of the room. "I'm glad to see you're ok." Yuki said. "Just don't do anything foolish like that ever again, ok?"

Reimu shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure. What's with the dress?"

"Um, my gi got torn up." Yuki admitted. Reimu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't fight Cell or anything, I'd be in much worse shape than I did. I was just training."

"Hmm…" Reimu narrowed her eyes at Yuki. "You should wear that dress more often Yuki." Reimu said, completely changing the subject. "It looks good on you."

"Well…" Yuki stuttered.

"I agree, ze." Marisa nodded, and so did Sanae.

"Well, thanks for teaming up on me." Yuki bowed her head down in defeat, and the three other girls laughed, and they started to fly out of the mansion. When they did, they noticed that the sun was just peeking over the horizon which created an orange glow. Yuki sighed. "Well, I'm going to leave. I skipped a night of sleep, so I am tired." Yuki waved, and disappeared. Reimu and Sanae left after her, heading towards their shrines. Marisa had yet another plan, and decided to fly off to put that plan into action.

Yuki woke up next morning rejuvenated, and smelling breakfast that Ran probably made. When she strolled into the kitchen however, she was surprised to see Alice cooking, and Marisa at the table. "Ah, good morning Yuki!" Alice greeted. Yuki stood there with her eyes widened, and switched glances with Marisa and Alice. "What's wrong?"

"You… can't just come in and make breakfast like that!" Yuki said. "That's… that's trespassing, vandalism!"

Marisa laughed. "Don't worry, it's not like we are thieves or anything." She grinned. "Besides, Chen let us in, it's not like we let ourselves in."

Yuki sighed, and sat at the opposite side of Marisa. However, she was excited for Alice's cooking. The last time she ate her food was at the party a couple years ago.

After five plates of food, Yuki pulled on her dress, and was dragged by Marisa out of the house, past the shrine… wait, past the shrine…? "Um, Marisa, where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see, ze." Marisa grinned, and Alice sighed.

The terrain became rockier, and there seemed to be more craters showing up. Some craters had deep water, and some had shallow water. "Hot spring?" Yuki asked.

"You got it, ze!" Marisa grinned.

"Why are we passing all of them?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see." Marisa grinned. Yuki sighed, but then she felt a bundle of _chi_ straight ahead.

There was a group of youkai, talking to each other. Some turned to wave as Marisa got closer and tossed Yuki to the ground. Yuki recovered, and walked with Alice and Marisa to the group. Reimu and Sanae were the first to greet them. "Surprise, Yuki!" Sanae embraced Yuki, which shocked her greatly. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"So what's going on?" Yuki asked, and Sanae released the hug.

"We are all going to relax in a hot spring, the day before we fight. Isn't that great?" Sanae asked.

Yuki nodded hesitantly, and looked at Reimu, who smiled. "You need it Yuki. We all need it."

In the meantime, Yuki noted who all was here. Sakuya and Remilia, Moukou and Keine, Meiling and Flandre, Tenshi and Iku, and Yuugi and Suika. Tenshi strolled up to the girls. "So, this is the one who turns herself blonde, am I correct?" She asked.

Yuki nodded. "So, what?"

"I just don't think that's possible." Tenshi shrugged her shoulders. She nearly fell over once Yuki 'turned blonde', and a golden aura appeared around her. Once that aura disappeared, her blonde hair turned a lighter color.

"Well?" Yuki asked a dumbfounded Tenshi. "Still think it's impossible?" Yuki breathed out and turned her hair color back to normal.

Tenshi grumbled to herself, and stormed off with Iku trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Marisa was tackled by a young vampire. "Ah, Flan!" She cried.

"Mari!" Flandre greeted back, and tugged on Marisa's dress. "Hey, Mari. Do you think Vegeta will be coming?" Meiling walked up to Yuki and Marisa.

"She's been asking me that all day." Meiling sighed.

"Why, of course he will Flan." Yuki kneeled so she could be Flandre's height. "And so will that other guy, Son Goku." Yuki smiled. "And many other people as well." Flandre smiled.

Finally, after the youkai and humans finished chatting, they settled into the gigantic hot spring. Yuki isolated herself from everyone else, and felt her muscles relax greatly. She let her eyelids close, and she could feel herself slip into slumber.


	6. The Cell Games

**Well, I'm sorry if this gets a little confusing. As the fight drones on, it will get better. **

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Yuki noticed that Sakuya was settling in next to her. She couldn't help but wonder why, but she kept her eyes closed. But then Sakuya said her name, and she raised her eyebrow at that. "What is it?"

"This is really doing a number on you, huh?" Sakuya asked. "I have a whole mansion to clean, and a couple mistresses to take care of, yet that isn't near enough the amount of stress you have."

"Well, you can stop time and make it slower." Yuki pointed out. "And make it faster too, though I don't know what that would do for house cleaning."

Sakuya nodded. "It's better for throwing knives than cleaning."

"You say that as if it isn't dangerous at all." Yuki noted.

"Well, I'm a professional at it." Sakuya explained.

"Knives, of all things?" Yuki muttered.

Soon, after all the girls chatted, drank, and relaxed, they decided to go home. The sunset created an orange glow, and it made Gensokyo beautiful. Yuki hoped that they would be able to protect the land.

* * *

Yuki felt something soft collide on her abs. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She saw Ran first, and Chen collapsed right next to her. "What… what did you do?" Yuki asked.

Ran put up her hands. "Chen insisted!"

"Chen, are you ok?" Yuki asked, and sat Chen back up so that they could make eye contact. Chen shook her head, and was recovered.

"Your body is like a rock, Yuki!" Chen said.

"Yes, it is." Yuki agreed. "You should've known better than to let Ran drop you _on_ me!"

"It was to wake you up though!" Chen explained. "Ran wanted to do a bucket of cold water, but I didn't think that you'd like that!"

Yuki switched an angry look with Ran, who winced. "Um, well, I'm off to make breakfast!" Ran retreated from Yuki's room, and Chen hugged Yuki before following Ran.

After Yuki, Ran, and Chen ate their breakfast, Yukari strolled into the room and noted Yuki's gi. "You aren't wearing the orange one." She stated.

"Well, I'm in Gensokyo, not the outside world." Yuki nodded.

"That's true." Yukari nodded. "I'm going to watch you fight, and so are my shikigamis." Yuki's eyes widened, but she quickly continued. "We'll be watching at a safe distance, of course."

"That's… fine… I guess…" Yuki said. Yukari opened a gap.

"Well, let's go then." Yukari announced, and they all stepped into the gap. The next thing they knew, they were a mile away from the Cell games. They could still see it, but not clearly.

"I'm going to the shrine first." Yuki said. "Don't tangle with it."

They nodded and watched Yuki fly off towards the Hakurei Shrine.

When Yuki arrived at the shrine, a lot of people were there. Well, probably half the amount of people that went to the hot spring. There were Utsuho, Yuugi, Tenshi, Remilia, Flandre, Sakuya, Meiling, Sanae, Kanako, Mouko, Youmu, Alice, Reimu, and Marisa. Sanae, Youmu, Alice, Reimu, and Marisa all waited to greet Yuki. Youmu and Sanae immediately hugged Yuki when she landed. "So no Satori or Orin?" Yuki asked after she was released.

Marisa shook her head. "They sent Yuugi instead." At the sound of her name, the oni bounded up to meet Yuki. Yuugi towered over Yuki, and she held sake in her hand.

"Well, is this Yuki?" She asked.

Yuki nodded. "Nice to meet you, Yuugi. We could always use the strength of an oni."

"Well, you have the strength of an oni yourself." Yuugi commented. "I'd challenge you, but we are about to fight a greater opponent."

"So maybe another time then." Yuki suggested.

"So, should we go now?" Reimu asked. Yuki glanced at the youkai talking with each other, then looked back at Reimu and nodded. "All right people, let's go! Yuki, lead the way!"

"Follow me guys!" Yuki repeated, and they lifted to the air.

After a couple of minutes of flying they arrived at the Cell games. They saw a group of muscular men on the side, two of them were blonde, and one of them was a green alien. After the girls landed, they met with the new group. Flandre flew up and rammed herself in Vegeta's chest, causing him to fall over while the others laughed. Yuki noted the newest member of their group. "Who are you?" Yuki asked the teen with purple hair.

"I'm Trunks. Nice to see you, Yuki." Trunks introduced.

"How do you know who I am?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Well, I'm from the future." He explained. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Vegeta's twin?" Flandre tugged Trunks' pants.

Trunks shook his head. "You both have similar faces though." Flandre said.

Somewhere in the back of the group, Piccolo just observed the scene of incoming girls. He wasn't surprised when one eventually came up to him. "Why are you all green?" Yuugi asked.

"Why do you have a horn?" Piccolo asked back.

"Well… why do you have a turban?" Yuugi asked.

"Why do you have sake?"

"Mr. Piccolo, are you playing 20 questions?" Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, your hair is the same color as mine!" Yuugi noted.

"Uh… I guess it is." Gohan said. "It isn't the original color though."

"Did you dye it?" Yuugi asked.

"No…" Gohan answered.

"You must be like Yuki then." Yuugi said.

"Um… sure." Gohan agreed.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were alone. They watched the scene. "So many girls…" Krillin finally started. They watched as Tenshi showed off her sword to Trunks. "They are going to fight too…"

"I don't know how they'll do that." Tien admitted. "But you don't judge a book by its cover, so we'll have to see."

"Piccolo doesn't look like he's enjoying it." Yamcha gestured to two girls in front of Piccolo. One of them was Mouko, the other was Yuugi. Piccolo had an irritated look on his face, and Gohan had an amused look.

"So who are you guys?" They all winced, and turned around.

"How couldn't we sense you're _Chi_?" Krillin automatically asked the maid.

She showed up a pocket watch, and then put it away. "Um, I'm Krillin, this is Yamcha, and this is Tien." Krillin gestured.

"We'll be sure to fight afterwards." Meiling said. "I'm Meiling, and this is Sakuya."

"I'm not sure it will be a fair fight if we fought." Tien noted.

"Don't underestimate me, three eyes." Meiling threatened. Tien winced as Meiling formed a fist.

Yuki strolled up to Goku and Remilia. Goku was scratching the back of his head, and Remilia looked like she was scolding him, holding an umbrella firmly above her head. "I assure you I can fight!"

"I didn't say you couldn't." Goku said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yuki asked.

"Well, just waiting for the games to start." Goku admitted. "I'm a little anxious."

"I agree." Yuki nodded.

"Then the little vampire started boasting about some new spell card." Goku continued.

"Which will surely corner you and destroy you!" Remilia boasted.

"All right, all right." Goku waved his hands at the young mistress.

"All right folks, listen up!" Cell bellowed, and everyone became quiet. "The games will be starting, so who wants to go first?" Everyone switched glances, and then a small man with an afro came up just when Goku was about to volunteer. Cell smirked.

The camera crew were about to follow, but they were stopped by a couple tengu. One of them, Momiji, was holding the camera and Aya held the mic. "Hold up, I am the journalist here. You might as well get rid of your equipment." Ignoring the reporters from the outside world, she turned the camera to the stage. The man was holding up some sort of victory belt.

Yuki face-palmed herself. _Who would've thought the people would idolize him?_ Yuki thought. Cell smirked at Hercule, who punched Cell in the face. It was unchanged, and Hercule was sent skidding into the ground. Aya, Momiji, and Hercule's crew followed after him. "You are Hercule, correct?" Aya asked. "What do you think of that match?"

"It was… only a warm-up." Hercule mustered. "I will go back in, just not now."

Aya held back a snicker, and her and Momiji flew back towards the stage. They saw Goku walk onto the stage, and focused the camera on the battle.


	7. Yuki and Trunks

**So, this chapter is a one-shot. This is how Mirai Yuki met Mirai Trunks. There will be more one-shots explaining things in between the actual story, since I can tell the actual story will be short. This one-shot may or may not be accurate, I only saw the movie a couple times. **

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN**

* * *

~The Future Timeline~

After reading several manga in her room, and playing with Chen and Youmu, Yuki decides to chat with Yukari. "Mom, I'm going to visit the outside world."

Yukari turned around and stared at Yuki. "I'm not so sure about that, Yuki."

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

"Well… you might not like what you see there." Yukari frowned. "Things really changed… for the worse, I believe."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Heh, I can handle anything Yukari." Yukari sighed, and opened a gap. "Wait, can't I just instant transmission there?" Yukari shook her head. "All right, here goes nothing… I'll see you later!"

Yuki stepped into the gap, and before long Yuki found herself in… a barren wasteland? _Where is everyone? _Yuki noted smoke, craters, and crushed buildings. _What… happened?_

She began to fly, and it seemed she flew for a long time until she found a city up ahead. There were only a couple buildings up, but it was worth looking through it.

What nagged at her though was that she didn't feel any of her friends' _Chi_. She toned her senses and searched, but still no sign of any of them.

As soon as she got a melancholic feeling inside her gut, it started to rain. The buildings were getting closer… and suddenly it was as if a sun erupted in the middle of the city. Quickly, she flew to the source.

When she arrived, the golden light was gone, and she saw a teen hunched over a body with orange gi. _Is that Goku…?_ She wondered. She didn't want to get closer. "Hey…" She greeted weakly. The boy slowly looked up, and she saw his eyes filled with tears. After he wiped them, he looked back down at the body.

"This is… no place… for someone… like you…" He said between gasps of breath.

Yuki bit her lip. She slowly approached them, and noticed that the man he was hunched over looked like Goku. "Wait, who's that?" She asked. "He looks like Goku." She kneeled beside the boy to look at the man's face better.

"How do you… know Goku?" He asked.

"He stopped by my place for a visit." Yuki simply explained. "So did Vegeta. You remind me of him, by the way. Except he…" She lifted her face to look at the teen. "Never mind…." Yuki could tell he was still a little shaky. She gave in to temptation, and embraced him. "Can you please tell me what happened here?"

After a moment of silence, Trunks explained to her about the androids and how everyone died trying to protect the Earth… even his father, Vegeta. "Now that Piccolo's dead, we can't use the dragon balls to revive them… what's worse, I'm not strong enough to avenge all their deaths!"

"You didn't mention Goku though." Yuki noted. "What happened to him? Did the androids kill him?"

Yuki released the hug, and they both looked at Gohan, Goku's son. That's what Trunks told her. "He didn't get to fight, he died of a heart attack."

Yuki pursed her lips. She felt the urge to cry, but held it back. Everyone was dead… "This whole time…" She tightened her fists. "I was just drinking tea and relaxing… while everyone here fought for their lives…" She punched the ground next to her and created a small crater, leaving her fist shaking there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The boy, Trunks, was shaking a little too. "I can take you to mother if you like."

Yuki breathed in an out to calm herself. "Come on." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Ok…" Yuki picked up Gohan's body, and allowed Trunks to help her up.


	8. Goku vs Cell part 1

**Welcome back to Gensokyo folks! I finally got inspired to wright again. I crammed a full seven hours of drivers ed the other day though... so yeah, tough luck. I still have four hours left. **

**Did you guys like that one-shot? Should I do another? Anyway, I'm waching the Goku vs Cell fight and skipping all the staring and the Hercule parts. I kind of novelized the fight, if you guys don't mind. I was hoping to get it done this chapter, but the first day of school starts tomorrow at seven AM. I hope you like the little interactions with the Gensokyo peoples! Also, you won't see me much this year because I want to do well in school. Maybe I'll update this week, because of syllabus and what not. **

**I'm telling you guys too much. Well, hope you like the story and review!**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

The cameraman from the outside world and Momiji shook, but Aya watched intently. Everyone stared as Goku stepped onto the stage and walked in front to face Cell. The atmosphere was intense, even the Yuugi was quietly watching.

Yuki was with Gohan, Krillin, Reimu, and Marisa. "This'll be good." Yuki admitted. They all hesitantly agreed, and a long moment passed before Cell finally uncrossed its arms and tightened its fists. "As you know by now, I've been waiting for this." It explained, and laughed as it crouched to a fighting stance. "I'll count on you to amuse me as I test my new body."

Goku lowered into his stance. "I hear you are designed to use all of our techniques against us." Yuki winced at that part.

Cell simply answered, "Perfection."

_This is it…_ Yuki breathed in. She desperately wanted to yell at them for just staring at each other, but she knew that it would break the moment, and all eyes would be on her. That was something she didn't want.

She noticed that people from Gensokyo were on one side of the ring, and the people from the outside world were on the other side of the corner. Yuki snickered to herself.

After another moment of passing, Goku charged at Cell and kicked it across the face. He recoiled his kick, and attempted to punch it, but Cell caught the punch and prepared to counter. However Goku dodged the counter.

It was like this for a minute, Goku charging, and Cell countering. Then, they landed on opposite ends of the ring. To Yuki's surprise, they both exchanged grins. "They're… not out of breath." Marisa stuttered. "Amazing."

Reimu looked off in the distance. "Um… who's that guy? I didn't see him when we first came here."

Yuki and Marisa followed her gaze, and when they saw 16, Yuki shrugged. "It baffles me that I can't feel his _Chi_, but it looks like he's on our side."

"Let's hope so." Reimu agreed.

"He's an android." Gohan stated.

They all switched a glance with him. "You don't say…" Yuki muttered.

Goku grinned, and charged at Cell. But to everyone's surprise, he went right through it, as if he was an after image. With Cell caught off guard, he punched it in the gut, which drove Cell to the edge of the stage.

Then he jumped up and kicked Cell across the face, this made it fly out of the stage, and nearly hit the ground. "He did it!" Marisa grinned.

"All right!" Krillin agreed. But then, Cell caught himself just before he fell and Goku jumped back a few feet. Cell just hung there in suspended animation, smirking.

Without moving, he uprighted himself in front of Goku. "Sorry, but did you think that you have defeated me?" Cell asked.

Goku stood. "Heh, I won't fall for your cheap pranks. I knew all along that it wouldn't be _that_ easy to take you out, Cell."

Yuki wanted to nod in agreement, but she was a bit paralyzed with shock right now. Cell floated closer to Goku. "I thought I would play a little joke, since you weren't fighting me seriously."

"Hey, you're holding back as well." Goku noted.

"Little by little I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me." Cell smirked.

"I swear, if it says perfect… one more time…" Reimu threatened.

Goku smirked, and lowered into a stance. "Bring it on."

Another moment passed. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, I'm not surprised. You are a Saiyan, and fighting is all you live for." Cell explained.

"Are you saying you're any different?" Goku asked.

Cell laughed. "I guess we'll start fighting now."

"Well then, I'll try not to disappoint you." Goku said.

_These guys… aren't taking things seriously…_ Yuki thought.


	9. Goku vs Cell part 2

**Hey folks. I've sorely decided that I won't continue my one-shot idea. But, after Perfect Cell, there will be more enemies, and when times are peaceful, I'll do one-shots then, since I won't... like... spam the TouhouxDBZ crossover section. I'll be updating less though, since I have school now.**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

Everyone stared at Cell and Goku, who were constantly switching punches and kicks. In fact Aya's camera couldn't even keep track of the two super warriors. Only explosions in the air indicated where they were to the untrained eye.

They fought on the edge of the ring, and Goku flipped onto the other side of Cell, so that he wouldn't risk falling out. Cell punched Goku in the face multiple times, and then it seemed that they began to dodge each other, not laying a single hit.

Yuki was able to keep track of it all, just barley. She felt like a normal person watching a lunatic Touhou replay for the first time, minus the danmaku. They were miles above in the air now, and nobody could hear them talking. They eagerly waited for what was going to happen next, hoping that they would continue fighting.

It was all still. "Wow, that was incredible." Marisa complimented. "Why did we even come…?" Yuki felt that something was wrong. Cell's _Chi_ began to increase, and it looked as if it had its arm extended toward the ring.

"We need to move! Now!" Yuki yelled, followed by Goku's warning, which only confirmed her beliefs. Quickly, all those able to fly rose as high into the air as they could, followed by Cell's blast.

Yuki looked around, the Z fighters were floating nearby, and she saw that the residents of Gensokyo were ok. The android protected the non-fliers, and Marisa was sitting on her broom, somewhat leisurely.

They all stared at the new hole left by the blast. The ring was gone, not even rubble remained. _I wonder if that would lead to old hell…_ Yuki thought, the gap seeming to be never ending.

Reimu tensed. "How could it just… do that?" She said. "Not caring if anyone would get caught in that blast… it's just irresponsible."

"I can't believe you just said that, ze."

"What, you calling me irresponsible?" Reimu threatened.

"Maybe." Marisa noted.

"Speak for yourself, Marisa." Yuki spoke up, having seeing her house before, it just showed how irresponsible Marisa was with her stuff. "Your house is like an unkempt garage."

"Like Nitori's garage?" Marisa asked.

"No, your house can't even compare to the neatness in her garage." Yuki shook her head.

"Geeze, you are so harsh, ze."

"I'm not, Cell is."

Marisa tried to protest, but there was no point, so she just turned her attention to the fight in the sky. They flew around, Cell shooting _Chi_ blasts at Goku, which he only dodged, which made even more craters as dust flew around.

Then Cell ended up on the ground, but Goku was still miles above. He was in a familiar position, that everyone recognized, even the residents of Gensokyo. "Hey Yuki, isn't that…?" Sanae asked. Yuki tightened her fists.

"Yes, it's the _Kamehameha_ wave." Yuki confirmed. "That could destroy all of Gensokyo… He wouldn't do that though, he's not that kind of person…"

The Z fighters and Gensokyo have clustered together, watching the fight from above. Yuki stood… or, floated, next to Piccolo and Gohan. Sanae and Sakuya stood behind her, while the two young vampires shared an umbrella in front of them. Marisa and Reimu were on Yuki's other side, and the rest were just somewhat behind them.

They watched as a blue light sparked at where Goku was. Suddenly, it all disappeared, and then he was right in front of an exasperated Cell. He extended his arms at Cell's chest, and a large blast emanated from his hands. Everyone protected themselves from the brightness of the blast, and it all faded into dust.

"Hey, Yuki." Reimu started.

"What?" Yuki demanded.

"That blast is ten times bigger than yours." Reimu stated.

"No way…" Yuki protested. "I've never used full power, so we don't even know."

"Heh, that's true." Reimu agreed.

Though, Yuki felt that that _was_ probably much bigger than her _Kamehameha _wave would ever be. Gohan looked at the two in amusement, then turned back to the fight, since the dust and rubble faded, revealing a panting Goku and the lower half of Cell's body.

Everyone stared. "Did he… do it?" Remilia asked. Then at that moment, Cell's lower half jumped back up, shocking everyone. Then its upper body started to reform, but Yuki felt its energy decrease by half.

They smirked at each other and continued fighting. One moment there were four Cells that smacked Goku to the ground. Yuki knew that she could never compare her powers with these god-like creatures. She could hardly believe that she even beat Goku before. Then she came to a conclusion…

He had been going easy on her.


	10. Goku's Decision

**Welp, today was a holiday so I decided to write. As I was rewatching the fight I wanted them to stop staring each other and actually fight, and I skipped through the reporters and Hercule idioticness. It's just bothersome. Oh yeah, I'm getting more confident in my danmaku abilities too :) Happy Labor Day everyone :D**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

They were all watching the fight on a cliff edge. Cell and Goku crumbled boulders and Gensokyo shook from their tremendous power. Then Cell jumped into the air to dodge a punch from Goku, who followed Cell into the sky. Cell shot a _Chi_ blast at Goku, which he dodged and it made a small crater on the ground.

Goku reappeared behind Cell and smashed him across its face. He tried to kick him, but Cell disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Goku quickly turned, and tried to kick him again, when Cell dodged the same way as before, and smashed Goku in the back.

He fell, but just before Cell could smash him again with its foot, Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Cell, attempting to smash him. But then Cell reappeared behind Goku, and then Goku reappeared behind Cell. This continued for several moments, until they both disappeared and an explosion only showed where they intercepted.

Then, they both returned to exchanging punches and kicks. "Goku was planning on having that last attack finish Cell." Piccolo noted. "I don't know how much longer he can survive."

"Come on… Goku…" Yuki muttered. She felt his _Chi_ slowly disappearing, and only assumed the worse that could happen. Then, the two god-like creatures smacked each other in the face, fell a little, but then recovered. They both jumped back a foot, and panted heavily. Cell was the first to speak up.

"Is this battle too much for you, Goku?"

"No!" He yelled, and charged at Cell, who punched him in the gut, and picked him up by his shirt, laughing. Cell pulled back a fist, and then smacked him across the face. Goku fell like a stone in the water, and skidded into a nearby forest. Cell charged at him when he didn't immediately come out. Then Goku exploded his _Chi_, disintegrating many trees in the process, and pushing back Cell.

He began to shoot many balls of _Chi_ at Cell, as if he were in danmaku. It looked like he had many arms, they were moving so fast. Cell only proceeded to block them. The residents of Gensokyo were shocked, they couldn't speak. Not even Yuki.

After a minute or so, they recovered, and looked pleased. "He's got it, doesn't he?" Sanae asked.

"We can't even see Cell anymore, he's covered in so much smoke!" Marisa commented. Reimu and Yuki just looked on. _What is he waiting for_? She thought. _Why doesn't he just finish it?_

Suddenly, Cell created some sort of purple barrier, which reached all the way to the cliff edge that they were standing on. Some people had to step back, in order to not get caught in whatever it was. It even emanated purple lightning.

Goku stopped throwing his _Chi_ at Cell, realizing it wouldn't go through this barrier, and began panting heavily. After a moment, he stopped and grit his teeth. Cell laughed. "You must finally realize that this fight is hopeless, Goku." Cell noted. "This is my game, and _I_ make the rules!" He yelled that last part, making sure that everyone heard. Then Goku just smirked.

Reimu tightened her fists. "Cell can't just do that!"

"Unfortunately he can. It is called Cell Games for a reason." Yuki responded.

"Goku looks tired…" Remilia added. "Do you think he can still win this?" She turned to look at Yuki.

"To be honest, I don't think he will." Yuki answered.

They both panted heavily, and the barrier disappeared. A golden aura reappeared around both of them. Goku had lowered himself to the ground, yet Cell was still in the air. Cell smirked. "You look tired, Goku. Perhaps you should take a breather, or even one of those senzu beans would help."

Marisa burst out laughing, and Yuki had to punch her in the arm. "Oh man, sorry, that is just the silliest thing I've ever heard, ze." Marisa rubbed her arm. "Did you really have to punch me that hard though?"

"If it was to keep you quiet, then yes." Yuki said. "A senzu bean could be our ticket to win the games, so take it a little more seriously, would you?"

"Then, we should use one of those." Remilia suggested. "If it means we would win, I mean come on, Cell already cheated."

"No, Remilia." Yuki shook her head. "We need to wait to see what he will do."

They all knew that he wouldn't last much longer. After a moment of staring, Goku's aura faded out, which shocked a lot of people. "It's over now, Cell. You win." He called out. "You are stronger than I am. There is no point in continuing the fight if I can't beat you." This shocked everyone, including Cell.

"_Huh_?" Remilia especially looked like she was going to tear her lovely hair out.

"He may be even more foolish than Cirno…" Yuki noted.

"Yup, he's gone completely insane." Marisa agreed.


	11. Gohan's Turn

**I'm watching DBZ on the CW, it comes on every Saturday Morning after Justice Leagues. So, I believe I will try to update this every Saturday afternoon if I can. I also got Subterranean Animism, and I got to stage 6, but die at the third spell card... :(**

**Anyways, remember to review~ **

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

At Nitori's house, Yukari had lent her a television so that she could watch the battle. Sure, she did question, but she watched it anyway. A few residents of Gensokyo were at her house too, including Suwako, Orin, Patchouli, Alice, Suika, Keine, Youmu, and Reisen. "He's _giving _up?" Suwako asked. "What's he planning?"

"Who knows." Keine said. "He must have something up his sleeve though. He doesn't seem like a person who would give up like that."

They all glared at the television, as the camera zoomed in on Goku, and panned to the people standing on the cliff edge.

* * *

"Goku, you do realize that if you quit now, and there are no other worthy opponents to face me, I will destroy Gensokyo and the outside world." Cell announced, who was taken aback by Goku's giving up.

Yuki glared at Goku. Nobody here could possibly be stronger than them, they were like gods. She received a few glances, but ignored them and tightened her fists.

"I won't say the gender, since it would give it away." Goku began. "But, the person I am about to say would be stronger than the both of us."

"Who is it, then?" Cell asked. "Piccolo? Vegeta? Trunks? Yuki?" Cell shook its head. "They all stand no chance against me."

Goku's facial expression didn't change as he turned to the cliff's edge, where everyone stood. However, it was as if he was looking at one person, and it wasn't her, but the boy standing next to her. Yuki grit her teeth. "Gohan, are you ready to take Cell on?" Goku asked.

Gohan's face changed from shock, to fear, to realization. Yuki just stared at him. He was just a kid, how could Goku just let him take on a monster like Cell? Suddenly, Goku had flown up to where everyone was, but stood in front of his son. "Goku, are you really sure about this?" Yuki asked. "He's just a kid."

"When he was younger, he's fought with us. Vegeta, Frieza…" Goku kneeled, so that he could be Gohan's height. "When he was watching the fight, it probably looked a little slow. Didn't it, Gohan?"

"Yeah, but… I just assumed that you weren't using all of your power." Gohan explained.

"But I was." Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, you can do it. For the sake of Gensokyo, and the Earth."

Gohan hesitated, but then relaxed. "All right, dad." He threw off the turban, and flew to where Goku once stood.

"He's really going to do it…" Reimu said.

"Hey Krillin, do you still have those senzu beans?" Goku asked Krillin, and Yuki glared at Marisa, who was snickering.

"Um, sure." He picked out a bean, and tossed it to Goku, who closed his hand around the bean.

"HEY, CELL!" He yelled, and Cell looked over to where Goku was. "Take this!" He tossed the bean to Cell, which took everyone, including Cell, aback.

"Are you… insane?" Yuki asked. "He has Saiyan cells, Goku. He'll only become stronger!"

"But it wouldn't be a fair fight, Yuki." They watched as Cell ate the senzu bean. "It would be too easy for Gohan, too." Goku explained.

Cell had lowered himself to where Gohan was after it was healed. Then Cell powered up and a golden aura appeared around him. When Gohan powered up, dust and dirt encircled him, rubble floated and a mini crater appeared. Wind blew in everyone's faces, and after a brilliant flash of light, a huge golden aura surrounded the boy.

Yuki couldn't speak, the power was overwhelming. Gohan may have a chance.

Cell lunged at Gohan, but Gohan blocked its punch, and proceeded to dodge the rest of Cell's hits.

* * *

"Well folks, I can barely speak right now. This kid has just caused a mini typhoon." Aya explained. Alice was making tea, and she nearly spilled the cup she was pouring the tea in.

"I can't believe that kid is going out there." Alice said. "Yuki would've been able to fight."

"I don't think so, Alice." Youmu shook her head. "I've seen Yuki transform into her full power, and she hasn't caused the area around her to react like that. I think even _she_ realizes that." Youmu noted as the camera panned to the cliff edge again, to see everyone's reaction. Yuki looked tense.


	12. Gohan's Potential

**My morning was busy... so was my noon. I had a haircut thingy today. So, I'm using the manga now :) Found a cheap bookstore in my area, it even has sheet music, calendars, and merchandise. We bought a figurine for Assassin's creed, which I started to play. I forgot who we bought though, I think it was Connor or Ezio. Oh, the Korra premiere was awesome to~ Anyways, remember to review after you read~ (I'm running out of chapter title ideas xD)**

**DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. **

**Guys, it is starting to get good! **

* * *

After a while of dodging, Cell charged at Gohan, grabbed his armpit, and brought its forehead to Gohan's. He bruised, and Cell quickly punched Gohan, letting him go. Cell smirked, and used a single hand as a _kiai _blast.

Gohan skidded against the soil, and into a near cave. The cave crumbled under the force. Everyone stared at the rising smoke. "How could you, Goku?" Piccolo yelled. "You killed your own son out of arrogance!"

"Don't jump to conclusions…" Yuki calmed him.

"Thanks Yuki. Piccolo, can't you still feel his _Chi_?" Goku added.

Cell turned to Goku. "Goku, enough of these games! Eat your senzu and fight me once more!"

"Idiot! Look behind you!" Goku called out, and Cell obeyed.

What Cell saw was Gohan, unharmed. A flaming, golden aura surrounding him. He slowly approached Cell, then stopped. They spoke to each other, no one seemed to make out the words. "Does anyone have any idea what they are saying?" Krillin had asked.

Then Cell smashed Gohan across his face. Cell elbowed Gohan on his head, then kicked him to the side. "Go on, get mad! Show me your true powers!" Cell yelled. Cell charged at Gohan, but Gohan jumped over it, and kicked it to the ground.

They stared at each other, Cell slowly recovered itself. Then it pointed a finger at Gohan, and fired a purple light at Gohan. Gohan fell back to dodge it. Then Cell shot it at his feet, and Gohan jumped. "That's the move Frieza used!" Krillin announced in realization.

Yuki stared at Krillin in confusion. There goes that name again: Frieza. She'll have to ask Yukari about it later.

Meanwhile, Cell shot a barrage, which Gohan easily dodged. When he dodged the final beam, Cell grabbed Gohan in a bone-crushing bear hug, Gohan cried out in pain. "I can't stand any more of this!" Piccolo said from behind. "I'm going in to help him!"

"Piccolo, you won't stand a chance! Just wait a little longer!" Goku cried.

"Wait for what, Gohan to be killed?"

"No." Goku disagreed. "Wait for him to get mad. Rage will unleash his true power." Goku continued. "Our only hope to beat Cell… is the power inside Gohan."

"Goku, you are mistaken. He doesn't have a warrior's stomach. Does he even know of your plan?" Piccolo asked. "Did you discuss it with him?"

_Don't tell me…_ Yuki thought, glancing at Goku.

"Do you know what is going on in Gohan's mind right now? He's thinking 'why won't Dad help me when I'm in so much pain?'!" Piccolo continued. "'Does he care about the rules of the game more than my life?'! However strong he may be, he's still a child!" Piccolo grabbed the collar of his turban. "I don't care if I'll lose my life, I'm going!"

"Krillin, give me a senzu!" Goku commanded.

"On it!"

Everyone heard a thud, and paused what they were doing. Cell had dropped Gohan to the earth. The next moment, Cell was on the cliff edge. A couple people yelped at the suddenness of his arrival. "Oh… my…" Marisa muttered. Reimu tensed, and Yuki glared at Cell. Cell then snatched the bag that Krillin was holding.

"This bag contains the senzu beans, doesn't it?" Cell asked. "They're annoying, I'll take it."

"Hey!" Krillin called after Cell, as it floated back to where Gohan was.

"Oh… no…." Goku muttered. After a moment, Yuki warned everyone.

"Watch out, it is up to something."

"Shoot! I should've taken the senzu when I could!" Goku said.

Gohan charged at Cell, but then Cell kicked him away. "If you are going to get mad, do it for real!"

Suddenly, the android lunged at Cell from behind, and held Cell in a bear hug. "#16!" Cell cried out.

"When did he get there?" Goku asked.

"He's a machine, we can't feel his energy!" Piccolo explained.

"Aw yeah, he's got Cell!" Marisa cried.

"He's no match for Cell though…" Yuki muttered. _What's he doing?_ She thought.

"Forgive me for sacrificing, all of you!" 16 yelled. "I'll have to blow myself up, along with Cell!" This shocked everyone. "This is the final power I was never to use! None of you can survive the blast at such a close range!" He yelled, as everyone prepared to flee. However, nothing happened. "Why… didn't it work?"

"16… you can't blow yourself up! When they fixed you at capsule corp, Dr. Brief found this bomb hidden in your body! He took it out because it was too dangerous!" Krillin explained. A moment of shock and silence followed.

"Heh. Too bad, metal man. Of course, no little bomb blast would hurt me." Cell smirked, and blasted 16 through his center. The body disintegrated, and the head rolled. Cell kicked the head away, stating, "Just another one of Dr. Gero's failures." After a moment, something in its back opened. It was the end of its long-forgotten tail. 8 smaller versions of him shot out; covered in slime. When the slime dried, the things stood up. Yuki tightened her fists.

"What… in the name of Gensokyo…?" Yuki asked. Then the Cell juniors charged at the people on the cliff edge.

"Watch out, these guys are mean!" Goku warned. Vegeta powered up, Trunks powered up, and finally Yuki powered up.

"Guys… stay back until I need your help." Yuki told the people of Gensokyo. "If one of you guys died, I'd never forgive myself." Everyone prepared a spell card though, despite her warning. They had been brought there to fight, if they didn't fight it would defeat the purpose of coming.

Then, a Cell junior landed in front of each of the fighters, and smirked at them.


	13. Gensokyo's Turn

**I tried guys, I tried xD no flames pweeze. I just hope you like this chapter, since I had the girls finally get a chance to fight~ They all work together~ Um anyways, remember to review and stuff.**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN and DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama. Ahh, I wish I could go to AWA...**

* * *

Despite Yuki's warning, everyone grabbed hold of a spell card. Yuki threw a punch at the Cell Junior, who jumped and kicked Yuki to the side. Flandre held up a card first. "Spell card!" A pentagon formed beneath her. "Taboo "Lävatein"!" A giant, flaming thing appeared and she swung it at the Cell Junior. It ducked, and her sister cried out, "Scarlet Sign "Scarlet Meister"!" A giant scarlet arrow appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the creature, whom jumped to the side, and began to approach her. Remilia's eyes widened as she prepared another spell card, but someone intervened.

"Illusion World: The world." Many knives were aimed at the creature, and flames flew out as well. The creature blasted a _Kamehameha_ wave right at Sakuya. However Yuki stepped in front of her, and winced as she blocked the blast. "Thanks…" Sakuya breathed. They watched Meiling and Mouko fight it. Every now and then a colorful teardrop or flame would connect with the creature. They fled when Sanae announced,

"Sea Opening: Moses Miracle!"

The area became tight and bright as she shot things right at the Cell junior. It disappeared and reappeared behind her, though. It then chopped the bottom of Sanae's neck and she collapsed. She fell to the Earth with a _thud_. Yuki appeared behind the Cell Junior, and kicked it across the side. "Weird Festival: Madly dance on Medoteko!"

Red lasers trapped the Cell Junior, and quick blue amulets were shot right at it. It was also being misdirected by red bullets underneath. Then, it just waited out the spell card, as Tenshi appeared behind it, spun her sword, and stabbed it into the ground, making a few columns appear. Cell Junior flew into the air, and was surrounded by a barrier. It tried to walk through it, but was zapped. Then above it, a witch floated on a broomstick. "Magic Sign: Milky Way!"

Many stars were aimed at the creature, yet right when the barrier disappeared, it reappeared behind Marisa.

Yuki quickly intervened, before it could do what it did to Sanae. However Yuki was smashed into the ground, creating a small crater. She struggled to get up, and when she was finally up the thing was right in front of her. She grit her teeth, but then the boy was in front of her, in between her and the Cell Junior.

He extended a hand in front of the Cell Junior, and blasted it. The body disintegrated, and Yuki could no longer feel its _Chi_. Yuki stared at the boy. _How…?_ She wondered. Yuki gathered with everyone. Trunks began to hand out senzu beans to everyone.

He helped Sanae eat one, since her neck was broken. She almost immediately stood up. Mouko and Meiling ate one, and so did Yuki. "How did that kid…?" Yuki asked Trunks.

"His power is unbelievable…" Trunks said. They both powered down, and their flaming auras disappeared.

"Sanae, are you all right?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, well, thanks to that bean I'm perfectly fine now."

"That's good to hear." Yuki said. "You know what I noticed?"

"What is it?"

"Yuugi has been lounging over there, drinking her sake the whole time." Yuki pointed to the lounging Oni. Standing above the Oni was Utsuho. Utsuho and Yuki made eye contact, but Utsuho just shrugged. "It is fine though."

They gathered themselves, and turned their attention to Gohan, who was floating back to Cell. His expression never changed. He glared at Cell as lightning protruded from his body. Really, it was quite intimidating for someone his age.

Cell threw a punch at Gohan, yet Gohan dodged, and tried to kick him to the side. However, Cell dodged that and was now in the air. Gohan approached an angered Cell, and Cell kept on trying to lay a hand on Gohan. However, Gohan dodged every attack effortlessly. "WHY?" Cell asked. "Why do my attacks always miss you?" It gritted its teeth. "Enough of this!" Cell tried to throw another punch at Gohan, but Gohan wasn't there, so he hit the ground instead. A small crater formed, and Cell's eyes widened, as it angrily looked around for Gohan. Gohan was above it in the air, glaring daggers at it. When Cell turned to look at him, it was shocked to find Gohan right in front of it. "You!" Cell yelled as it exploded _Chi_ around its body, causing nearby trees to disintegrate.

When the smoke cleared, an angered Cell and an unchanged Gohan floated in the same spot as before. Gohan floated to the ground. "I've _had_ it!" Cell cried, and floated to the ground as well. "Don't get too confident. For I have yet to show you, young warrior, what I am truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it." Gohan stated, and Cell's eyes widened, then it narrowed its eyes.

"A cheeky one. Well then, let's see how you will bear when you see me at full strength."

"That thing is only bluffing, right? It couldn't possibly have any more strength to show." Meiling said from behind Yuki, which made her whirl around.

"I think the creature is trying to scare the boy." Yuki agreed. "I also think it is bluffing."

Cell screamed as it raised its power, a giant golden aura appeared and everyone had trouble standing. The Earth shook beneath, and some people had to hold on to the ground to keep still. "This… can't be happening…" Yuki said. "I thought… hey, Sanae! Do some miracle work here!"

"I can't right now, trying to stay alive!" Sanae called back.

"The planet… Gensokyo… it's going to explode!" Marisa cried.

Everything seemed to settle, and everyone seemed to be able to hold their ground. The smoke cleared, and revealed a Cell that had bulging muscles, and huge golden aura. Gohan stood there, unchanging. "Is this Cell's true power?" Yuki asked.

"Wow, that's amazing da ze." Marisa gasped. "And… Gensokyo is still shaking."

Reimu was sitting on her knees, shaking a little, and the Scarlet sisters fell over. Sakuya was rushing to their aid, and Meiling stood with Yuki. "Boy… I don't know about this, Yuki."

"The boy better finish it quickly, or it will get out of hand." Yuki noted, and glanced at where Yukari was spectating, as if she was trying to send a message.


End file.
